


An Unexpected Gift

by Miss_Aila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothing, Fen'an'ina Lavellan, Gen, Gift Giving, Pre-Conclave, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Aila/pseuds/Miss_Aila
Summary: A small side story that takes place before Fen'an'ina goes to the Conclave, and kicks off the Inquisition plot.





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Elven Translations (using fenxshiral’s Lexicon and canon):  
> Da’len: child  
> Ma serannas: thank you/you have my thanks  
> Fen’lathes: Wolf lover (my phrasing)  
> Vhena’sulahn: beautiful/something that makes the heart sing (credit to geeky-jez)  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry  
> Sha vunlanem vun’in: Happy birthday (my phrasing)

"Keeper, I don't know what to say."

The supple leather and soft cloth slid through her fingers as Fena examined the robes that had been handed to her. She carefully touched the fur on the shoulders, feeling the tears well up but fighting to hold them back, lest they fall and dampen the pure white wolf pelt. The various shades of green that combined in the body of the robe made a striking contrast to the white fur and accents; it was bold but not attention-seeking; it was beautiful.

"You think I did not notice how your eyes followed the Fereldan clans, and Clan Sabrae, at the Arlathven? The style of dress will certainly stand out here, but I know that matters little to you, _da’len_."

" _Ma serannas_ , Keeper. I will treasure it." Fena hugged the clothing to her chest, but Deshanna began pushing her behind the nearest aravel in earnest.

"Well, go and try it on! I am sure it fits, but if it does not then I shall track that Keeper Lanaya down and have her fix it herself. Sylaise knows I could not alter it on my own." Fena sighed and allowed the Keeper to help her dress. A few minutes later, Fena stepped out from behind the wagon, tying the sash around the ring as she did so. The snowy fur on her shoulders blended into her white hair that fell down past her shoulders in soft waves, and the light green cloth was in contrast to her tanned skin. The forest green leather around her waist was form fitting when tied with the sash, and the various layers together hugged her body in a subtle way; she could not deny the look was flattering on her. This was how Clan Sabrae's Keeper, and so many of the other Dalish in Fereldan, dressed! She knew the Hero of Fereldan had not been a mage, but Fena could not help but conjure up a daydream of Theia Mahariel, wearing robes just like these as she and her companions faced the Archdemon. Her eyes sparkled a bit just thinking about the Hero that shed a new positive light on elves everywhere.

When Fena saw the other members of her clan, moving around camp about their normal duties, her heart sank a little. She had hoped the robes would help her appear more like a Keeper, in her own unique way. The few who even bothered to look over at her had distrusting eyes and scorn in their tone.

“ _Fen’lathes_. The Dread Wolf should take her now for wearing his fur so proudly.”

“If she likes the Fereldan clans so much, maybe she should just go join them.”

“What kind of First is she trying to be?”

Fena resisted the urge to look down, balling her gloved hands into fists at her side; Taralen definitely would not have looked away from them, or even let them say such things for that matter. Then again, her people would never say anything bad about Taralen in the first place. She wasn't fooling anyone; changing her clothes would not change the way she was treated. They would never acknowledge her as First. She walked over to Deshanna, who wrapped her arms around Fena.

" _Vhena'sulahn_ ; You are so beautiful, _da'len_." Fena returned the embrace, allowing Deshanna to stroke her hair as if she really were a child again. "You look like a true Keeper now, Fen'an’ina." Her eyes pricked with tears she tried not to shed as Keeper Deshanna held Fena at arm's length to get a better look at her.

"Unfortunately, neither a Keeper nor a First may be welcome at the Conclave; you will not be able to wear this after you arrive." Deshanna picked up the other parcel she had brought from her trip. "This shem clothing will not attract as much attention, and should allow you to blend in. _Ir abelas_ , Fena, but you must ready your things. You will be leaving in the morning."

"So soon? The Conclave is not for a month yet." The elves nearby shifted, seeming anxious. Deshanna glared at them, as if her expression alone could banish them to the Void. They took the hint, and scattered back to their various tasks.

"The rest of the clan is... nervous. They hope that by leaving sooner, you will be able to-"

"To get killed off by the first Templar that sees me? Hoping they'll finish me off this time?" Of course they wanted her to leave sooner; the longer she was gone, the more likely she would die and be out of their hands for good. Fena almost wished she had her staff in her hands; her fingertips began cooling the air around her, but Deshanna covered them with her own, the touch soothing her fraying nerves.  
"Just gather what information you can, then return to us safe and sound. I will speak to the rest of the clan in the meantime." They began walking back to the aravel. “Besides, you’re sailing to Denerim and then traveling the Fereldan countryside; take some time to admire the land the Hero saved. You don’t need to rush.”

"It's been four years, Keeper; they will never accept me. You're better off changing Mareva to First and ending this farce."

"We shall see. Now, let me help you pack.”

Fena looked around the encampment, and the forest beyond. Clan Lavellan had been settled here for decades, a rare respite to the nomadic lifestyle the Dalish are usually cursed with. It was the only place Fena had ever lived, and Wycome the only city she had seen in her thirty-three years of life. The statue of Fen’Harel that guarded the camp entrance had a layer of moss from resting for so long. The humans in Wycome had not chased them out of the area, but had come to an awkward acceptance of their presence and begrudgingly relied upon them to control the wild beasts in the area, and multiple generations of Keepers had negotiated fairly equal trading terms with merchants in the city.

She was terrified to leave it behind. But as she met the eyes of a few of her so-called charges, the people she was supposed to lead one day, and received nothing but disgust, a pit formed in her stomach. This was the way it had to be if she wanted a chance to win them back, wasn’t it? Fena’s gaze was downcast when they re-entered the aravel, cutting her off from view of the clan.

“And Fena?" She raised her head to meet Deshanna’s warm eyes again. “ _Sha vunlanem vun’in_.”


End file.
